


Poker Face

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Frans One-Shots [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: What happens when one of the most fearsome monsters in the underground falls in love with a human?





	Poker Face

He was constantly muttering "i love you" under his breath at this point. It had been WEEKS. There wasn't any point pretending anymore... at least to himself.

There wasn't any way of saying it out loud.

So he just muttered it to himself, and pretended it was to her.

 

When he'd first caught sight of her--about seventeen years old, short, choppy brown hair, and a raggedy red sweater--, it wasn't anything. His first reaction was, "oh, hey, that's hilarious. Wonder how long they'll last?"

On a whim, he snuck up behind her to make her jump, or something. Hadn't really thought it through. But when she whirled around, eyes flashing warningly, swinging at him with the stick she'd apparently been carrying around as a weapon, he realized there was something ... different. He dodged back a few yards. 

"whoa, hey! what's the big idea?" he said, grinning. "i wasn't gonna stab ya in the back or something."

She was breathing heavily. The backpack she was wearing shifted slightly, and she ducked her head, as if listening to it. Her crimson, narrowed eyes never moved off of his sockets.

"don't you know how to greet a new pal?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

She stared at it. Her backpack shifted again, but she ignored it this time in favor of shaking her head at him. "Nope."

"what?" He was dumbfounded.

"I'm not shaking your hand." She glared at him and crossed her arms, leaning against the half-assed blockage next to the bridge.

After a good two seconds, he retracted it. "Huh."

There was another moment of silence when she stared at him, trying to read his expression.

"You should really learn to chill out. I mean, you're in the right place for it and everything." He grinned.

Beat.

She didn't even crack a smile, just raised an eyebrow.

He started to sweat. "Guess you don't, uh, like jokes, either." 

The silence was deafening.

"So, you're a human, huh?" 

She responded with the slightest of nods.

"that is such a weird coincidence." He snapped his fingers. "because, you know, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, right?"

He watched, smiling, as she went a bit pale.

"but, you can relax, sweetheart, cause i don't even care about capturing people. so... yeah. No need to give me the cold shoulder."

... was it even possible for her to smile?

"Thanks, buddy, but i already know how things work around here." she responded. "So, I'm not giving anyone a chance to break the ice with me."

He let his grin slowly widen. "Sure about that?" he asked, advancing a bit. She stiffened, but didn't run. "I could show you a great time, ya know."

A rock would show more emotions than her. "Yup. And now I'm done talking to you." She turned and walked through the barricade, into the clearing with the sentry station.

"Have fun. By the way... I'd watch out for my brother if I were you." 

She whirled around. "There's MORE of you?" she demanded in a shrill voice.

"Have an ice time." He walked behind a tree and teleported back home. This could be more fun than he'd originally thought.

 

Surely, he'd thought, Papyrus would kill her. On sight. But he had insisted on impressing her first--trust his younger brother with his huge ego--and by the time he had to stop her from passing Snowdin, he'd gotten... attached? Or maybe it was just his inherently kind personality, however much he tried to hide it, popping up again. 

In any case, Papyrus hadn't actually killed her. She'd survived the fight by literally flirting with him until his face got too heated to aim properly.

He'd ended up sparing her after she proved too quick for him to inflict any real damage. or that's what he'd said. After demanding an eventual date--after all the trouble he went to!--as she moved on to Waterfall, he turned to sans, clearly floundering, but equally clearly not wanting to officially ASK for help.

"uh... yeah?"

"I DEMAND YOU SUGGEST A PLACE FOR ME TO TAKE THE HUMAN ON OUR DATE."

Sensing that his brother was legitimately worried and therefore crushing his instant response to drag it out and torture him, he suggested Grillby's.

"NO! THAT PLACE IS ENTIRELY DISGUSTING AND NO PLACE TO BRING A WOMAN OF CLASS SUCH AS ... THE HUMAN."

"you don't even know her name." 

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW IT, EITHER!"

Sans rolled his eyelights. "bring her to the house, then." he suggested sarcastically, grinning.

His smile dropped when he say Papyrus's eyes light up. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! I CAN IMPRESS HER WITH HOME-COOKED LASAGNA!!"

"boss.... boss, no."

"I'VE MADE UP MY MIND!" he proclaimed. "NEXT TIME I SEE THE HUMAN, SHE'S COMING TO THE HOUSE, WHETHER SHE LIKES IT--"

"oh, don't make it worse."

"--OR NOT!"

 

The date had, surprusingly, gone fine. Her only apparent 'request' was that sans not be present, (a bit insulting, but also, considering he had made it a habit of popping out at her at random times and nearly getting himself dusted, understandable) so Papyrus had of course demanded he stay in his room for the duration of the date. 

He followed that request until they went into Papyrus's room, at which point of COURSE he'd emerged and listened at the door, unable to quench this strange kind of ... worry? No. Annoyance. It was annoyance, obviously. He had to make sure nothing weird happened.

Nothing happened except Papyrus made a big show about admitting his "TRUE FEELINGS" for the human.. which had been, uh, friendzoning her.

She hadn't been too broken up about it, which made him relieved. It'd be stupid if she started crying or something, after all, right? Yeah.

But he was watching her, though he showed himself less, even more carefully than before. It wasn't that he noticed her thick eyelashes a little more, or the way she stood and looked on like she didn't care what anyone thought of her. It was the fact that she wasn't hurting anyone.

Sure, she'd take a few swings at them with her stick (he KNEW there were better weapons lying around. She had stuck with the stick for some reason. Emotional attachment, perhaps?) but she'd never, EVER kill one of them.

It's like she had some kind of knowledge of how to talk to them, negotiate with them, until they let her by. Even the toughest monsters he knew walked away from this easy, 20 HP, free EXP human being with a smile on their faces.

Why was she doing that?

Past Waterfall. Past Hotland. Befriending even Alphys, the mad royal scientist, and Undyne, the terror of Waterfall.

Only one way to find out.

 

"so. you've been busy, huh?"

She was standing at the end of the long Judgement Hall. The darkening gold light shone through the floor-to-ceiling windows and cast long shadows across the tiled floor. 

"heh heh heh."

She stared at him. Suspicious. Wary. "What's the problem, sans?"

"problem? why would we have a problem?"

She tilted her head. No emotion, ever. It pissed him off. "Well, obviously we have a problem. Or you wouldn't be blocking me from getting to Asgore."

"who says i'm blocking you? walk on past."

She didn't move. "I'm not going to fight you, sans."

He had long since found out that she was keeping her pet sentient flower in her backpack, so he wasn't surprised when it popped out. "He's gonna kill you!" it shrieked. "Why don't you run?"

She didn't run.

 

It took forever.

It felt like it took forever.

He didn't understand.

She couldn't explain.

But in the end, she was just... impossible to kill. A sliver of HP left, she was barely standing. She refused to fight back. It was driving him crazy.

She fell forward. He caught her.

 

Whiteness. Hopelessness.

She talked to him. Firted with him. She sat there waiting for him to remember. And he finally did.

He -- along with everyone else-- felt her name.

Frisk.

It made him dizzy.

 

They were SAVEd. They were on the surface.

No, SHE had SAVEd them. It was her.

She was standing, staring at the sunset, the warm wind blowing her hair. She was smiling.

... Oh, great.

 

That was when he'd realized. Well, fully realized. He'd had an inkling.

What an inconvenience it was to be in love. 

He sat in his room, staring at the mirror and contemplating all this and more. He couldn't say it to her. He couldn't possibly tell her how much she meant to him.

So he told the mirror. 

"frisk."

He paused. Practice? Or wishful thinking?

"i, uh, really, really like you."

This was incredibly stupid. But he couldn't stop himself. The words somehow flowed so much more easily the more he spoke, and the more he thought about what he woud say to her if he could.

"you're the most amazing, incredible, beautiful person I've ever met, and i can't even begin to tell ya how much you mean to me an' my brother. you've... damn, you've done so much for us, i can't even being to say. so. i just."

He rubbed his temples. "i hope you know... you've given me meaning in my life, more than anyone else ever has. hell, i love you. Lowercase 'l', heh. i ... i really do. so much."

He sat down in silence and tried to stop feeling lonely and angry and sad and longing all at the same time.

A sudden bang startled him out of his reverie as who else but Frisk kicked open the partially-ajar door and stormed inside. "What the hell do you think you're talking about?"

She was blushing.

SHE WAS BLUSHING.

"you're blushing!" he jumped to his feet, stammering.

Her eyes were wide open. "I am NOT!"

"you are. you totally are." sans was ecstatic. "i got you to show emotion. i did it. i finally did it."

"You are SUCH a-- do you even--how could you possibly--"

"AND you're pissed, too! two in one! hooooooly sh-"

"SANS!"

He shut up.

Her face was entirely red and she was silent. He realized she was waiting for him to explain. Was there something to explain? How much did he HAVE to explain?

"did ya hear all that?"

"You said my name at the very beginning, and you were sitting alone in your room, so of COURSE I did." she snarled.

"oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"so you want to know if i, uh, meant it?"

She crossed her arms tightly and nodded, stiffly.

"why would i have said it alone to myself in a room if i hadn't meant it? the real question is whether you're ... uhhh... appreciative of it or not."

"You want to know if I ... ACCEPT?" Her face got even redder.

He shrugged.

"Well, why would I have burst into your room like this and demanded an explanation if I didn't... APPRECIATE it?"

You could've heard a pin drop.

"you're just waiting for me to react, aren't you." He stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"You're doing the same thing." she shot back.

"i'm waiting for me to react?"

"Oh, shut the hell up." Her expression was turbulent, like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"make me."

Her expression took on one he recognized more easily. Determination.

"Ok. I will."

Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed her lips into his teeth.

He shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. this is self-indulgent crap I've had in my head for a while now.  
> Merry Christmas or happy holidays, or whatever you celebrate... enjoy, Frans shippers. <3


End file.
